Spencer's Niece
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Spencer gets a phone call one morning that sends him to Los Vegas and he learns that his twin sister who disappeared years ago is dead and she left behind a child. The BAU is called to Los Vegas for a case where women are disappearing and turning up dead a week later. Spencer joins them and helps them solve the case. title sucks R&R. better than it sounds first criminal minds story


**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this?**

 _Annie: Because I felt like it and I have not posted a criminal minds story yet, even though I have written at least 10 different criminal minds stories this is really though only one that is complete._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh... so what is this one about?**

 _Annie: This one is about Spencer learning that is sister is dead had left behind a child that he agrees to take care of and I decided to make this a one-shot._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh okay. We don't own anything except our OC's.**

 _Annie: Enjoy._

* * *

It was his day off, so he was sleeping in when his cell phone rang at 8:30 in the morning, waking him up.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily as he answered his phone.

" _Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?"_ came a female voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes it is, who are you?" he replied.

" _I am Vivian White of the Los Vegas, Nevada branch of the child protection services. I'm calling to see if you will be willing to take in your niece."_ Vivian answered, making him sit up in his bed.

"What niece?" he asked with a frown, this was not making any sense.

" _You have a twin sister named Charisma Lynnette Reid?"_ she asked.

"Yes, but I have not seen her in 27 years." Spencer replied.

" _Well, it appears she had a child. CPS was called to a house because a neighbor heard crying of a young child. I went and found a 3 year old girl in her crib; I couldn't find the child's parents. The house had looked as if someone lived there; I found a note that was on an envelope that had your name on it. The not read 'if I, Charisma Lynnette Reid, am gone, please call my twin brother Dr. Spencer Reid, and see if he will take my baby girl.' So that is what I am doing."_ Vivian explained.

"The letter?" he asked.

" _I have not opened it, your niece is staying with my brother and sister-in-law until you agree to take her in or she will be placed into the foster care system or an orphanage."_ She told him.

"I will take some days off and take the first flight to Vegas and decide what to do." He said.

" _Okay, I will be waiting. Call me on this number when you land."_ She told him as he agreed and they hung up. He got out of bed and took a quick shower and as he packed his to-go bag he made a call to his boss.

" _Hotchner."_ Came the voice of his boss.

"Hotch it's me, I'm taking some personal time. I'm taking the first flight to Vegas." Spencer told him.

" _Is everything alright?"_ Hotch asked, he knew Spencer's parents still lived in Vegas.

"Yeah, my folks are fine, it's something else. I'll explain everything when I get back." Spencer replied, knowing that was what he was thinking.

" _Okay, take care."_ Hotch told him.

"I will." Spencer said as they hung up and he finished packing and went to the airport to catch his flight out to his home town.

* * *

"Hotchner." Hotch answered his cell phone for the second time that day.

" _I'm sorry to end your day off, Hotch, but we have a case."_ Came Jenifer Jareau's voice, she is called JJ by the other agents at the FBI

"It's alright JJ. I'll see you soon." Hotch said as they hung up.

"Do you have to catch more bad guys, dad?" asked his son Jack.

"Yeah, I do. Sorry our day was interrupted, buddy." He told his 8 year old son.

"It's okay dad, you have a job to do. Go catch the bad guy." Jack said as Hotch smiled and kissed his sons head, before he grabbed his things and dropped his son off with his late wife's sister before he headed to the office to find what case they were working.

* * *

"Okay sorry to call you guys in on our day off, but this case is a bad one." JJ said as everyone got into the conference room.

"Wait, where is Reid?" asked Kate Callahan.

"He is taking some personal time. He had to fly to Vegas for something, he assured me it had nothing to do with his parents and he would tell us what is going on later." Hotch told his team.

"And Vegas, is where the case is." Penelope Garcia said.

"Women are disappearing and when they are found a week later, they are dead. The women are raped, beaten, and tortured before they are killed." JJ added.

"The unsub takes a new woman the day after he dumps the one he just killed." David Rossi said as he looks the case file they have over.

"He took a woman 3 days ago." Garcia stated.

"If he keeps to his timeline, then she has 4 days left." Derek Morgan said

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch said before they left to get their stuff together before heading to the jet.

"What about Reid?" Kate asked once they were on the jet and in the air.

"If we need him and he is still in Vegas, we will call him." Hotch said before they went over the case some more.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Reid, I'm glad you could dome." Vivian White said when he got to the address she had given him when his plane landed and he called her back as he had agreed to do.

"Thank you for meeting me." He said as they sat down.

"This is the letter your sister left for you." Vivian said as she handed it over to him.

"Thanks." Spencer said as he took it and opened the letter to read it.

' **Brother dearest, if you are reading this then I am gone from this world. The father of my child is** **not** **the man who kidnapped me, the father of my child is another missing person who was killed by the man who kidnapped us when I was 7 months pregnant with my daughter; whom I named Juliana Crystalline Reid. I have decided to name you as her godfather. Please brother, as my final wish, take care of my daughter. Raise her as you have been raised; raise her into a beautiful and wonderful woman I know she can become. I love you Kurume, I will be watching over you and my daughter. Love your sister, Charisma Reid.'** The letter read as Spencer wiped his eyes of the tears that had gathered behind his eyes.

He knew what he had to do.

"I will honor my sister's final wish, her wish for me as godfather to my niece. I will take her in and raise her as my sister wants me to." Spencer told Vivian, who smiled and nodded, she was glad that he was taking the responsibility of raising his niece.

"Good. Do you want to meet your niece?" Vivian asked him as he nodded; Vivian called her sister-in-law and asked her to come over with Juliana Reid.

Spencer was in awe of the 3 year old little girl, his niece. She already had him wrapped around her finger, and she let him hold her. Juliana knew this man had to be her uncle; she was smarter than anyone realized. This man was a male version of her mother.

"Unca. Love you." Juliana said which made him smile.

"Love you too, my precious Jewel." Spencer said before he kissed her forehead.

"Do you wish to take her with you today?" Vivian asked him, which made him sigh and shake his head no.

"I would love to, but my apartment is not suitable for a child of any age to live there at the moment. Give me time to clean it and make it livable for my niece." Spencer said.

"Of course." Vivian said, understanding that he lived alone until this moment so his place was not up to standers for a child.

"I heard on the way here that the police found another body of a young woman, it was clear that she had been dead for a while." Vivian's sister-in-law said.

"I heard the other day that the police were going to call the FBI in to help." Said Vivian.

"If that is true then my team is here, since I work for the BAU that is within the FBI." Spencer said.

"Speaking of your team, what will you do with your niece if you and your team have to head out of state for a case?" Vivian asked him.

"I haven't told them about her yet, but I'm sure I can find someone to watch her when I have to work, where ever it may be." Spencer said.

"Very well, I'm sure they will help you." Vivian said.

"Yes they will, especially since three of my team members are parents." He agreed with a smile.

"Then I suggest you go to the police station and see if your team is here and tell them about your niece." Said Vivian as he nodded.

"Bye-bye, Unca?" Juliana asked him, she had been listening to them talking as Spencer held her in his arms.

"For now, my precious Jewel." He said with a smile.

"Love you, Unca." Juliana said as she kissed his cheek as any 3 year old would.

"Love you too, my sweet." Spencer said as he kissed her forehead and passed her to Vivian's sister-in-law and stood up to leave.

"I will let you know when my place is ready for her to come live with me." Spencer said to Vivian as she stood up as well.

"Ok, take care, Spencer." Vivian said.

"I will." Spencer said before he kissed his niece's forehead once more before he left her office.

* * *

"We still don't know who this woman is, she clearly was killed by our unsub 3 days before he killed the woman whom he had at the time." Morgan said when Spencer found them, the whole team was there. He knew the Jane Doe they were talking about, it was his twin sister.

"Her name is Charisma Lynnette Reid. She is...was...my twin sister." Spencer said, startling his team.

"Spence?" JJ asked him as they all looked at him; she was the only one who called him 'Spence.'

"27 years ago, she was kidnapped from our home. I haven't seen her since. I recently learned that she had given birth to a child 3 years ago. It was why I asked for some time off to come here to meet my niece." Spencer told them.

"Did your sister leave anything behind that would help us?" Rossi asked.

"Not that I know of. Why don't you guys fill me in on the case?" Spencer said as he took a seat next to Morgan as Hotch handed him a file.

"This is the case file on everything we know and what we learned so far." Hotch told him as he took the file and read through it.

"Has anyone been to this other address?" Spencer asked the team, seeing the address but it lack info on what was there.

"Not yet." Kate said.

"Why don't you and Morgan go to the address and see if the two of you can find anything useful, Reid." Hotch said as the two men agreed and left the police station.

* * *

Once at the address, they found there was a crib in one of the rooms and some pictures of a young woman with a baby girl.

"I wonder who lived here." Morgan said as he looked at the photos.

"Hello Vivian, can you tell me the address of the house you found my niece at?" Spencer asked when he called the CPS worker who had called him to let him know that his sister had left behind a daughter. He called her on a hunch after seeing the photos of his twin sister in the house he and Morgan where at.

"What was that for, kid?" Morgan asked as he thanked Vivian and hung up his cell phone. Morgan was the only person to call him 'kid' he also called him 'pretty boy'.

"This is the house CPS found my niece in. These photos are of my sister and her daughter." Spencer told his friend as he picked up a framed picture of his twin sister when she was still pregnant with his niece and goddaughter.

"I'm sorry man, she looked like she was a wonderful woman." Morgan said as he looked at the photos again, which made Spencer smile softly.

In the room with the crib, that was his niece's old room, they found a fairy tale book and inside the book was an envelope with pieces of paper that had writing on them; Spencer was able to read it since it was written in a code that he and his sister had developed when they were children. His sister explained who had kidnapped her years ago and who kidnapped and then killed Mathew, the father of her baby girl. She explained about her kidnapper's cousin who was the unsub that the FBI and the police where after, who had been the one to kill her, if her twin was reading this and looking after her daughter, because she knew her kidnapper's cousin killed the other women since she had seen him moving them to his car to dump their bodies after they were killed.

"What is that?" Morgan asked him.

"A note from my sister, written in code that the 2 of us developed when we were kids, before she disappeared. She names the man who kidnapped her and Mathew, and the man that brought you and the others here is the cousin of the man who kidnapped her." Spencer said before they left and told the others.

They had Garcia look the two men up and she confirmed what Charisma had written in her coded letter she had left for her twin brother to find. They found both men and arrested them, closing the case. The woman that had gone missing 3 days before they got the case was found alive and was brought to the hospital where she was reunited with her family, who were grateful that she was alive.

* * *

Spencer told his parents about Charisma's death and that she had given birth to a baby girl and that he was honoring his twin sister's wish, and planning on raising their granddaughter. He let them meet their granddaughter they never knew they had. They buried Spencer's twin sister, his mother and father was with him as the four of them said goodbye to her. Vivian was there since she had brought Spencer's niece to the graveyard to say goodbye to her mother. Once they were done Spencer got on the jet with his team, who had stayed with him as he and his family buried his twin sister, to head back home to Virginia.

"I need your help, I have to get my place ready for a child to live there." Spencer said as they relaxed on the jet.

"You know we will help." Said Morgan.

"If you want, you can let her spend the night with Jack and my sister-in-law, or you can let her stay with Henry and Will, if we have an out of state case." Hotch told him.

"Thank you. All of you." Spencer said.

"That is what friends are for." Rossi said, which made Spencer smile.

Once the plane landed in Virginia the team went to the office and Hotch sought out Director Mateo 'Matt' Cruz to speak to him about granting Spencer 'maternity leave' so he could get used to taking care of his niece. Director Cruz agreed and Hotch told Spencer that he had been given 'maternity leave' and it would last the same length of time that JJ had been out for after she had given birth to Henry. Spencer was glad and thankful the Bureau understood.

The next day they all went to Spencer's apartment and helped him clean the place and get it ready for a young child. Rossi bought a bed/crib, a dresser, a nightstand, and a toy box. Garcia bought toys that a young female child would like; JJ and Kate bought books and cloths that they hoped she would like, as Hotch and Morgan took Spencer shopping so that he had food for him and his niece. Rossi made sure that he knew how to cook for a young child.

It took them, two weeks to get his place ready and his neighbor that lived across the hall agreed to look after his niece while he had to work in the office or if he had a case in town, but if he had to leave town for a case, she would not be able to watch his niece. So he would have his niece stay with Henry and his father, or with Jack and his aunt Jessica, or with Kate's family, when they had to leave for another state for a case.

* * *

"Hello Spencer." Said Vivian the day she and little Juliana Crystalline Reid arrived in Virginia and found Spencer's apartment.

"Hello Vivian, hello my precious Jewel." Spencer greeted as he let them in.

"Miss you Unca." Juliana said as she hugged her uncle.

"I missed you too, my precious Jewel." He replied as he returned her hug.

"I see you have gotten everything ready." Vivian said as Spencer nodded.

"I had my team to help me with everything." Spencer said.

"Where's my room, Unca?" Juliana asked him.

"It's this way." Spencer said as he led his niece to her room, as Vivian followed them, Juliana loved it.

"OLAF!" Juliana yelled as she tackled the giant snowman, making Spencer and Vivian laugh.

"Do you like your new bedroom?" Vivian asked the young child who nodded her head.

"Like I said before, my team helped, the toys my friend Penelope bought, Kate and JJ bought books and clothes, Rossi bought the furniture, Hotch and Morgan made sure I had food that she should eat and Rossi also made sure I knew how to cook." Spencer told Vivian.

"And if you have to work?" Vivian asked.

"My neighbor that lives across the hall will watch her when I have to go in to the office or if I have a case that is in the area, she won't watch her if we have to go out of state. My teammates that have families will watch her if we have to go out of state as I figured they would." Spencer explained as Vivian nodded her head.

"Well I guess my job here is done." Vivian said.

"Bye-bye, Vivi, I'll miss you." Juliana said as she hugged the older woman who returned the hug.

"Thank you for taking care of her until I was ready." Spencer said as he led her to the door as he carried his niece.

"It was my pleasure. I will miss you too, little one, take care both of you." Vivian said as she left.

"I have a gift for you." Spencer told his niece after he closed the door.

"Weally?" she asked her uncle.

"Yes really." Spencer said he carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his bed and went to his closet and found the box he kept there and pulled out an old doll that had once belonged to his twin sister.

"What that?" Juliana asked as Spencer smiled as he walked over to her.

"This old doll once belonged to your mother; she loved it very much and asked me to take care of it, if she ever disappeared. She called it 'Her Most Royal Highness Princess Lucinda.' Did she ever tell you about Princess Lucy?" Spencer explained as he showed the doll to his niece.

"Yes, she missed Pwincess Lucy." Juliana said.

"She would want you to have Princess Lucinda." Spencer said as he handed the doll to her.

"Thank you, Unca." Juliana said as she hugged the doll.

* * *

A few days later Spencer and Juliana were invited to Rossi's place for a BBQ party. Hotch had brought his Jack, who knew that Spencer had a twin sister who died and left behind a little girl who was now living with Spencer. Hotch told Jack to be nice to Spencer's niece and when he and Henry went to play, to let Juliana, Spencer's niece, to play with them. Jack agreed. JJ told the same thing to her son Henry who also agreed.

"Do you want to play with us?" Jack asked Juliana shortly after she and her uncle Spencer arrived at Rossi's.

"Okay uncle? Can you watch Pwincess Lucy?" Juliana asked.

"Of course." Spencer said as he took the old doll from her.

"Where did you get that doll?" JJ asked him.

"I've always had it." Spencer said as they watched the three kids play tag.

"You've always had it?" Morgan asked him confused.

"It was my sister's doll. She treasured it above all her other toys. One day, the day she disappeared really, she asked me to hold on to her doll until she came back, if she ever did. She also asked me, if she died before she had a child, to give it to my child if and when I had one, or if she had a child before she died, then I was to give it to her child." Spencer explained to the other adults.

"I'm guessing your sister named the doll?" Will, JJ's husband asked as he nodded.

"The doll's full name is 'Her Most Royal Highness Princess Lucinda' or 'Princess Lucinda' or 'Princess Lucy' for short." Spencer told them.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Spencer asked later that night as he tucked his niece into bed.

"Yes, Unca. Jack and Henry war nice. They let me play with them." Juliana said.

"I saw." Spencer said.

"Night Unca, love you." Juliana said as she closed her eyes as she hugged her mother's old doll 'Princess Lucy' to her chest.

"Love you too, my precious Jewel." Spencer said as he kissed her head and let her sleep. He turned on her nightlight and closed her bedroom door, before going to his own room to get ready for bed himself.

* * *

Spencer and Juliana fell into a routine once Spencer started working again, his neighbor would watch Juliana while he was at the office and on the days were he had to leave town Juliana would spend the days he was gone with either Jack and his aunt or with Henry and his father or with the Callahan family, and that was the way life stayed for a few years. Once Juliana was ready for school, Spencer asked Hotch and JJ for help on getting his niece into school.

* * *

"Uncle?" came a young voice about 2 am one morning.

"Jules." Spencer replied as he looked at his 5 year old niece, she stood next to the bed, clutching he mother's old doll, she was never without it, the only time she did not have the doll was when she was at school.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Of course." Spencer replied as she climbed onto the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when Spencer woke up he smiled at seeing the 2 females in bed with him, his young niece who was the spitting image of her mother, his late twin sister, and the woman whom he met while on a local case were a congressman's wife disappeared. After greeting him she asked him if he knew Russian in Russian, and he replied also in Russian. After the case was solved he asked her out in a date and she agreed. Since then, they had gone on dates when they didn't have a case to worry about and on that first date, he had told her about his niece that he was raising in his twin sister's place. She hadn't minded and the two got alone quiet well, which was a good thing if things kept going the way they were.

"Dobruye utro." Came a female voice a few hours later. The female had said good morning in Russian, it was their normal greeting in the morning.

"Dobruye utro, did you sleep well?" replied Spencer in both Russian and English.

"I did. I also noticed a certain little child in bed." She replied in English which made Spencer smile.

"She had a nightmare." He told her as she walked up to him and they kissed.

"I figured as much." She said as they made breakfast, which woke Juliana up and she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning uncle, Good morning, Lady." Juliana said since that is what she first called her before learning her name, Juliana loved calling her that and she did not care.

"Good morning child. Sleep well?" she asked the little girl who nodded her head.

"Breakfast is almost ready, go wash up and get dressed, my little Jewel." Spencer told her.

"Okay uncle." Juliana replied before she disappeared.

"I still can't believe how much she looks like her mother especially when she holds that old doll." Spencer said.

"Neither can I, but I can see just how lovely she was through her daughter." She said.

"I know." Spencer said as his niece returned, dressed and ready for breakfast.

"I'm ready!" Juliana said happily as she skipped back into the kitchen, before the three sat down for breakfast.

* * *

Soon Spencer worked up the courage to ask the woman he met during a local case where they tried to find a congressman's wife who had gone miss, to marry him and she said yes. Juliana was happy for her uncle; she was finally getting an aunt. A year later the two married and when they went on their honeymoon, they took Juliana with them. Two years later Spencer became a father and Juliana had a niece and nephew to help her aunt and uncle take care of.

The family of 5 lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the story!**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it._

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


End file.
